


Jupeter parent AU

by BlueberryDahlias



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, I just want them to be happy okay, Jupeter parent au!!, M/M, not my best work but whatever, soft!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Jupeter being parents! These are not all in chronological order, but some of them are. I just worked on whatever aspect of the au I felt like at the time.If you wanna recommend something/complain then tell me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/strawberrysunflower23
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write domesticity and it shows.

“Hey Angel! What are you up to?” Juno asked his three-year-old daughter, kneeling in front of her.

The little girl giggled, “Playin’ ball!” 

“Ball?” Juno gasped dramatically. Calista giggled again. “Isn’t that your most favorite thing?”

“Yeah!” Calista said, grinning.

“Well I’m glad you like it so much.” Juno smiled, “Now, go play with your Auntie Rita, and  _ be careful.” _

__ “Okay Renny, I will!” Calista ran off to Rita, laughing and almost tripping. When she caught herself, she turned and gave Juno a thumbs-up.

Juno laughed, leaning against the porch frame. He was startled by a sudden hand around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see his husband’s sharp smile. “Oh! Jesus, Nureyev, you scared me!”

“Apologies, Dear.” Peter laughed softly in Juno’s ear. 

Juno sighed, melting into Peter’s arms. “It’s alright.” He laced his fingers with Peter’s. “But you’d better expect revenge.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Peter grinned against Juno’s neck, which made the other shiver.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Juno turned around and grabbed Peter’s glasses, taking a few steps away.

“Juno!” Peter laughed, reaching his hands out in front of him, “I can’t see a thing!”

“That’s the point, Love~” Juno said in a sing-song voice, smiling. “You gotta find me if you want ’em back.” He laughed as Peter stumble-chased him around the yard. 

Eventually, Peter was able to corner him against a wall of the house. “Gotcha.” He panted. 

Juno smiled, also panting, but mostly from the maniacal laughing he’d been doing. “Yup.” He placed Peter’s glasses back on his face, along with a kiss on the head. 

Peter suddenly hooked an arm under Juno’s knees and shoulders and picked him up, spinning him around. Juno held on tight, giggling like a little kid. When Peter finally slowed down, Juno rested his head against his husband’s chest, gazing up at him with admiration and love. 

“Nureyev?” Juno asked.

“Yes dear?” 

“I want a baby.”

Peter froze where he was walking, so startled that he almost dropped Juno. “You… what?” He chuckled a note, unsure if he had heard his partner right. 

“I want another kid. But specifically a baby.” Juno explained.

A giant grin made its way across Peter’s face. “If you want a baby, Juno, we’ll get a baby.”

Juno smiled back, but his face faltered. “But.. where would we find someone willing to give up their baby?” 

“I’m not sure, but it’s possible that the Aurnkios may know?” Peter suggested.

“Oh! We should take a trip to the Carte Blanche! I’m sure Cassie, and probably Rita too, would  _ love  _ to see them again.” Juno grinned, glancing over to his daughter and Rita. 

“A splendid idea, my dear! I’ll call Buddy.” Peter set Juno down carefully, then took his coms out of his back pocket. “Hello Buddy!” He grinned as he heard that very woman answer.

“Peter! Well, what a pleasant surprise,” Buddy said, “what can I help you with, Darling?”

“Well, Juno and I had the idea that maybe we could come to the Carte Blanche for a little family visit?” Peter explained.

Buddy laughed, “As long as you bring Calista, you can come here anytime you wish, Darlings. Tomorrow, if you like, even.”

“Wonderful! We’ll see you tomorrow then, Buddy.” Peter hung up and turned to Juno with a smile. “Well, let’s go get packed then, hm?”

Juno laughed, “you can go start packing if you want. I’m gonna tell Rita and Cassie and then start on dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter lifted Juno’s hand and kissed it, before going up to their bedroom. 

Juno dusted off his skirt and walked over to the girls. When Calista saw him, she smiled really big. “Hi Renny!” 

“Hi, Pumpkin!” Juno sat on his knees on the pavement. “What are you up to with Auntie Rita?”

“Chalk!” Cassie lifted up a piece.

“She’s pretty good, Mistah Steel!” Rita grinned, pointing to a messy-looking picture of a flower on the ground. 

“I told you, you don’t have to call me that anymore.” Juno said, looking back up at Rita.

“I know, I know, it just feels weird sayin’ ‘Juno’ after all these years.” Rita frowned, “Would it be better if I called you Mistah Nureyev-Steel?”

Juno sighed, but smiled with it. “Fine. I like the sound of that better anyway.”

“Aww!!” Rita gushed. “You two are so  _ cute! _ ”

Juno’s face got hot, “pssh, wh _ -whatever _ ..” 

“So did you have somethin’ you needed?” Rita asked, still holding in giggles.

“Oh, right! So um, we called Buddy, and we’re gonna go on a little vacation to the Carte Blanche! And of course, you’re invited Rita.” Juno grinned.

Cassie gasped. “Aunt Buddy and Aunt Vespa!” She jumped excitedly. 

“And Uncle Jet!” Juno reminded her.

It was Rita’s turn to gasp. “Mistah Jet’s gonna be there too?!” 

“Of course he is, Rita, he practically lives there.” 

“Oh right!” Rita laughed, “Well, I’d better go pack then.” She stood up, or well-  _ hopped  _ up, twirling Cassie around as the little girl stood too. 

“See you tomorrow morning, Rita!” Juno called as his former secretary jogged to her house next door. He then looked down at Cassie and picked her up. “Let’s go get you packed, Angel. I’m gonna have your Dad help you pack while I go make dinner.”

“Okie dokie!” Cassie said as Juno set her down in her room. 

“Hey, Honey? Could you come help Cassie pack?” Juno called down the hall.

“Of course, dear! I’ll be in there in a moment,” Peter called back. A minute later, Juno heard his husband’s footsteps coming down the hall. Juno thanked him with a kiss and a smile, then went downstairs. Peter stood in the doorway, watching Juno go and sighing dreamily. 

No matter how many times it was said, he still couldn’t believe the life he had with Juno. He was so sure that one of these days, he’d wake up on the Carte Blanche, still with a broken leg and all his debts. He was so sure that this was all just a beautiful dream, but Juno made it real. Juno and Cassie made it  _ real.  _ And speak of the little devil;

“Alright Cassie, what do we need to pack first?” Peter asked, sitting on the floor in front of her. 

“Color book!” The little girl answered.

“Oh, of course!” Peter nodded very seriously. “But is that the most important thing?”

Cassie looked like she had to think about it. She then shook her head. “Rosie.” She decided. Rosie was a little stuffed rabbit that Vespa had given her last year. It was Cassie’s third birthday then, and it was hard to believe that now she was almost four. 

“Good choice,” Peter stood and handed Cassie the stuffed toy. “Now what clothes do you want?”

“Sweaters!”

Peter laughed from his daughter’s excitement.

*****

“Calista, Darling!” Said Buddy Aurinko, lifting the little girl in the air. 

“Hi Aunt Buddy!” Cassie giggled. She saw Vespa standing just a few feet away and gasped. “Hi Auntie Vespa!”

Vespa smiled, “Hey, Kid. How’ve you been?” 

“Awesome!” Cassie gushed. Both Buddy and Vespa laughed.

As Cassie got re-acquainted with her aunts, and Rita & Jet talked about movies, Juno and Peter stood away from everyone. Their hands linked in a quiet moment they had together. 

“Hey Nureyev?” Juno asked in a quiet voice. 

“Yes dear?”

“Are you  _ sure  _ you want another kid? I mean- I-I don’t wanna pressure you into something you–”

Peter chuckled softly, “Yes, Juno. I want another child. Having a family with you has been the greatest thing to happen in my entire life. I want to continue that.”

Juno smiled, leaning into Peter’s open arms. The two stood silently in that embrace, and eventually Juno looked up at his husband, his chin resting against Peter’s chest. “I’m really the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you?” He asked, smirking.

“The very best,” Peter laughed, placing a kiss on Juno’s head.

A while later, everyone was sitting around the table while Calista took a nap. It reminded them all of old times. “So, Peter, Juno, what did you call us all here for?” Buddy asked. Ah, Buddy Aurinko, ever the one for business. 

Peter laid his chin on his hand. “Isn’t it enough that we wanted to visit?” 

“Oh c’mon, even they know that’s not true.” Juno laughed, “we had something to talk about and decided on turning it into a family weekend.”

“Well then what is it?” Vespa asked, arms crossed. 

“Well…” Peter looked at Juno, smiling softly. “Juno and I are thinking of adopting another child. Specifically a baby.”

Collective gasps and smiles came from the rest of the crew. “Then Darlings, you’re in luck! I have a friend who is having a child, but she doesn’t want to keep it. I can talk to her if you’d like?” Buddy suggested.

“Wait are you serious? That would be amazing!” Juno’s eyes lit up with excitement. 


	2. Benzaiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Peter go to meet their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little trigger warning (kind of): there is a vague mention of Vespa’s mental trauma, so if that’s something that upsets you, just a fair warning.

“Juno, dear, it’s alright. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Peter said gently. 

“I know, it’s just… I don’t want Clarisse to be alone while she’s in there.” Juno bit his lip, playing with a pen in his hands. 

“I’m certain she’ll be okay for a few more minutes.” Peter looked in the rearview mirror at Calista in the backseat. She was looking out the window and swinging her legs. It brought a smile to Peter’s face to see his daughter having a good time, despite his and Juno’s worry. 

When they finally parked the car, Juno was up and out. Peter just laughed to himself as he helped Calista out of her carseat. “Wait for us, will you dear?”

“Sorry, sorry, just.. nervous.” Juno sighed, closing the car door. 

“It’s going to be alright. Clarisse is having the baby today, and we are here for her.” Peter set Calista down and held her hand as they walked into the hospital. 

“Swing!” Calista said excitedly, her free hand reaching for Juno’s. His face cheered up at this, and he took his daughter’s hand. 

“Ready?” Juno asked her. She nodded excitedly. “One, two, three!” On each number, Juno and Peter swung Calista’s arms, then on three, they lifted her up in the air. Calista giggled and held tight. Peter and Juno smiled at her delight. 

As they went into the building, Calista saw something that got her even more excited. “Auntie Rita!” 

Rita turned around and smiled when she saw the little girl. “Hiya, sweetie!” 

“Rita! Well, what a pleasant surprise,” Peter said, his now free hand casually slipping into Juno’s as they walked toward Rita.

“Yeah, we had no idea you’d be here.” Juno tilted his head. “Is the rest of the crew here?”

“Not yet, but I know Clarie invited ’em. They’ll probably be here soon.” Rita explained. 

“See, Juno? Clarisse wasn’t alone.” Peter squeezed his wife’s hand. 

“She ain’t even been here that long.” Rita put in, “I just got her here like, five minutes ago.”

“I’m glad we didn’t miss anything.” Juno smiled slightly. He looked up at Peter, excitement suddenly in his eyes. “We’re gonna have a son today.”

“Yes, indeed we are.” Peter chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to Juno’s. Juno couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Awww!!” Rita chimed quietly, trying not to ruin the moment, but also needing to fangirl. The moment was officially over though, when they heard Jet Sikuliaq clear his throat behind them. 

“Hey uh- h-how’re you doin’, Big Guy?” Juno asked quickly, his face hot. Vespa snorted a laugh at Juno, who in turn, stuck his tongue out at her.

“I am well, thank you.” Jet nodded once. “Have you heard from Clarisse yet?”

“I’m afraid not. We all only just got here.” Peter answered.

“Well, I hope we all don’t have to be here long. I  _ hate _ real hospitals..” Vespa closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Is it bothering you again, Love?” Buddy asked her wife. 

“No no, I’m alright. It’s just loud, is all.” Vespa reassured her. “At least right now, anyway.” She muttered.

“You guys don’t have to stay the whole time.” Juno’s eyebrows creased. 

“Aw, you worried about me, Steel?” Vespa smirked. 

“And what if I am? We’re friends, Vespa, of course I care about you.” Juno put his hands on his hips.

Vespa blinked, seeming surprised. “Oh.”

Several hours later, a doctor came up to Juno and Peter. They both stood, unsure if they should be worried or not.

“Hello, I’m Clarisse’s doctor. She told me that you two are the parents adopting the child?” She said. 

“Yes, that’s us. Is everything alright?” Peter asked.

“Everything’s fine, the baby has been born and Clarisse is just waiting for you to come meet him.” The doctor smiled. “And the rest of you as well, come on.”

The rest of the crew stood as well. Rita was careful not to wake Calista up as she got up. The little girl had fallen asleep in Rita’s arms about an hour ago, after Rita told her a story. 

“Here, I’ll take her.” Juno held out his arms, and Rita passed Cassie over. Miraculously, she didn’t wake up, she just held onto Juno’s hoodie string as soon as she was in his arms. The whole crew had to keep from going “Awwww!” really loudly. 

The group followed the doctor to Clarisse’s room. When the door opened, they saw Clarisse sitting there, smiling down at a little swaddled lump in her arms. She looked up, her smile growing at the sight of the crew. “Come on in,” she said, waving them over. 

Juno set Cassie down in the puffy chair next to the bed, before going over and kneeling down to the level of the baby. Peter stood behind him, his hands on Juno’s shoulders. Juno looked up at him, his giant smile spreading to his eye. 

Peter wanted to tell him that he was beautiful when he smiled– that he was beautiful all the time– but he was afraid it would ruin the moment. The two of them looked at the baby, their hearts melting at the sight. This was their child _.  _ This little thing was their  _ child.  _ It was amazing to believe that this little bundle of a human being had so much importance. 

“Do you wanna hold him?” Clarisse asked, smiling.

Juno nodded, unable to get any words out. Clarisse handed him to Juno, making sure his arms were in the right position so as to not drop the child. Juno sat on the edge of the hospital bed, Peter next to him. Peter wrapped an arm around Juno, his hand resting on the other’s shoulder. Peter’s other hand was over top of Juno’s. 

“Juno…” Peter whispered in awe.

“I  _ know _ ,” Juno said with a smile, also in awe. 

Clarisse grinned tiredly, “what name did you two decide on?”

Juno blinked, “We didn’t. We thought you were going to pick?”

Clarisse laughed, “No, I wanted you to pick. He’s yours after all.”

“But he’s technically yours too.” Juno’s eyebrows creased.

“I want  _ you _ to name him.” Clarisse insisted. Juno and Peter nodded.

“I have one.” Peter said after a minute, looking at Juno. Juno tilted his head expectantly. “Benzaiten.” Juno’s eye widened in surprise. Peter realized he should give a reason as to why he wanted to name their son after Juno’s brother. “I think it’s only fitting to name him after someone important.”

Juno looked down at the baby, “Benzaiten.” It was soft and quiet. Then he smiled a little. “It’s perfect.”

“Calista, dear,” Peter said softly, seeing that his daughter was awake in the chair, sitting up and staring in wonder at the child in Juno’s arms. “Come sit with us.”

The little girl waddled over nervously. Peter helped her up onto his lap. “Who’s that?” She pointed to the baby.

“This is your brother, Cassie.” Juno explained, “His name is Benzaiten.”

Calista tilted her head and leaned forward, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. “Zai.” She smiled.

Juno and Peter looked at each other, beaming. “Zai,” Juno nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy, but I don’t cAre, it makes me hAppy


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev~

“Ready, boss?” Rita asked.

“How many times–” Juno sighed, shaking his head, “nevermind, you’re just going to keep calling me that until the end of time, aren’t you?”

“Probably,” Rita laughed. Juno just smiled a little, still shaking his head. 

There was a knock on the door. “Juno, darling, it’s Buddy.”

“Come in,” Juno called as he slipped on some six-inchs heels that somehow still fit. He hadn’t worn these since Nova Zolotovna’s ball & auction three years ago. 

The door slid open, and Buddy Aurinko stepped inside. She was dressed in a flowy purple gown and one of the smuggest smiles Juno had ever seen. And he had seen a  _ lot  _ of smug faces. She looked at Juno and her smile became more of a smile than the smirk she’d walked in with. “You look lovely, darling. I’m sure Peter is going to love it.” 

“Y’think?” Juno asked, a shy smile on his face. 

“Of course.” Buddy nodded. “He wouldn’t have asked you to marry him if he didn’t.” She chuckled.

“Speakin’ of which, Mistah Soon-to-be-Nureyev, we gotta get you over to the weddin’ hall real soon!” Rita said as she clipped in her earrings that she’d almost forgotten. 

“Alright, alright,” Juno put his hands up, laughing, “I’m almost done, don’t worry Rita.” 

“You’d better be!” Rita put her hands on her hips. 

“I’ll see you two there darlings. Good luck, Rita.” Buddy chuckled as she left the room.

“Bye Captain!” Rita called after her. Then she turned to Juno. “Okay, are ya ready?”

“I think so? Do I look it?” Juno asked.

“Let’s see.. dress, heels, veil, earrings, your brother’s necklace.. I think that’s everythin’?” Rita counted.

“Wait, how did you know what this is for?” Juno asked, subconsciously reaching for the ring on it’s chain.

“Well boss, I dunno if you remember this, but you told me about it when we were packin’ to leave Mars.” Rita tilted head. 

“Oh right, I  _ do  _ remember that!” Juno nodded. He let out a quiet laugh, “I’ve just told so few people that I guess I forgot.”

The ring on a chain. It’d been one of the most important things Juno had ever owned. The ring was a silly little friendship ring Benten had gotten him for their tenth birthday. After Ben died, the authorities had found this very ring on his hand. Juno had asked if he could keep it. And usually, that’d be against the rules, but the detectives made an exception. Juno immediately went out and bought a jewelry chain to hang it on. He’d worn it ever since, only taking it off when he took showers to prevent the metal from rusting as fast.

Juno had it rest in his palm now as he smiled down at it. Ben would be so proud of him these days. Juno shook his head, finally looking back up at Rita. “Um… we can go now, if you want.”

“Of course, boss.” Rita nodded. The two went outside to see Jet in the driver’s seat of the Ruby 7. 

Rita helped Juno pile his giant dress into the backseat, and she sat in the front. Within ten minutes, they were at the wedding hall. Vespa and Buddy stood out front. Buddy handed Juno a bouquet of dahlias and roses. Juno smiled, remembering his birthday present he had received several years ago. 

Buddy, Vespa, Rita, and Jet all went inside, and soon, Juno was standing alone in front of the giant doors. He had done this once before, what felt like a century ago. But Peter was better than Diamond in a million ways. Juno actually wanted to have a future with Peter, something Diamond never could’ve never given him. 

Juno heard the music start up inside the building, which broke him out of his train of thought. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Everyone was looking at him, but he smiled, for once, in the face of pressure. His eyes were on Peter Nureyev.

Peter was wearing a black tux with a dark blue corset over his button-up. The back of the suit jacket was made of sheer and stretched to the floor like a cape. Not a single hair on his head was out of place, and a newly bought dangly earring was on display on his ear. But the best part was his smile: bright and warm and happy. Peter Nureyev had the most beautiful smile in the entire galaxy (sorry Benten). 

Juno smiled back at him, his face practically glowing. When he reached the front, he passed his bouquet to Rita, and joined hands with Peter’s. And of course, Buddy Aurinko herself was officiating the ceremony. 

They went through all of their vows and such, and were eventually given permission to seal the proceedings with a kiss. So they did. 

Of all the kisses Juno and Peter had shared over the years, this one was by far the most enchanting. It meant their future. And as the two laced fingers and walked toward the door to the ballroom, they both knew that their future was bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita caught the bouquet, don’t @ me


	4. Home Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Peter found an old-fashion video camera a while ago, and now they have a million little recordings of raising their kids together
> 
> (Three oneshots that were too short to stretch into a single update, so I just put em together with a common theme~)

“Eight, nine,  _ ten _ ! Ready or not, here I come!” Benzaiten giggled as he ran down the hallway. 

Old-fashioned camera in hand, Peter followed close behind his son. “Careful Ben, slow down a bit!” He laughed.

Benten didn’t stop though, he was too excited. Peter turned the camera with his head when he heard a soft chuckle from behind a door. Benten kept looking in the next room over, while Peter brought the camera up to his wife’s face. “Hello dear.”

“Hi,” Juno said softly through his laughter. “Now go watch Ben before you give me away!”

“If I must..” Peter said dramatically, draping his hand over his forehead. Juno scrunched his nose and smiled at him, shaking his head a little.

“Found you!” Shouted Ben from the next room. 

“Darn it!” Came Calista’s response. Juno and Peter looked at each other and laughed softly. Peter went to the room the kids were in and grinned at them.

“I found Cassie!” Ben giggled, clapping his hands.

“Good job, Ben,” Peter gave his son a high-five. Cassie crossed her arms and stamped her foot. Peter looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you two going to go find your ren?” Cassie’s face brightened. 

The siblings ran off, blowing past Juno’s hiding spot. Peter just heard his wife laugh more, which made him laugh too. “Cassie, Benten, do you two need a hint?” Peter called. 

“No!” They both called back. Not thirty seconds later, the two ran back in and said: “Yeees.”

“Well, he’s around this general area.” Peter told them, holding in a laugh as Juno peeked around the door and quickly hid again. Cassie and Ben started looking around the room, until Cassie said she’d go look in the hall. Peter followed her out, grinning at Juno out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh Ren-ny~!” Ben called, looking under the couch. 

“Ren?” Cassie asked as she opened the closet. The two kids looked up when they heard a cough. “Was that you, Dad?” 

Peter smiled, shaking his head. Cassie and Ben looked at each other with grins. Cassie went over to the door and swung it closed to see Juno standing there. He spread his arms and grinned, picking Cassie up into a hug and spinning her around. The eight-year-old giggled and squirmed. 

Peter set down the camera and picked Ben up, putting the boy on his shoulders. The four of them danced around the living room, until eventually falling onto the couch together, a laughing mess.

Juno gathered his kids and husband in his arms. He didn’t have to say anything, because his eyes did it for him. He was happy, and he felt safe. This was his family, and he was never letting them go.

*****

“Alright Cassie, are you ready?” Peter asked his daughter. She nodded. “I’m going to hold onto the seat, you just peddle and tell me when to let go.”

“Got it!” The little girl had determination in her eyes. Juno smiled behind the camera, holding Ben’s hand when he tried to run into the frame. 

“One, two, three! Start pedaling!” Peter told Cassie, following along after her. Juno also followed close behind with his camera.

“I think I’ve got it, you can let go Dad!” Cassie said to Peter, grinning. 

“If you’re certain,” Peter nodded, letting his hand slip away from the bike seat. Cassie kept going, steady and fairly fast. 

Juno cheered, “You’re doing so amazing!”

Peter looked at him with excitement and pride in his dark eyes. Juno took his hand and smiled at him with the same amount of both. 

“Dad? Ren?” Ben asked, pulling on Juno’s sweater. 

“Yes?” Juno knelt in front of his son, passing the camera to Peter. 

“When can  _ I  _ learn how to ride a bike?” The boy asked, giving his parents puppy eyes. Juno looked up at Peter, hiding a smile. Juno looked back down at Ben.

“Well, we have a surprise for you, Benten. Wait here.” Juno went into the garage and came out a minute later with a purple & green bicycle with training wheels on it.

Ben’s face lit up, and his jaw fell open. He ran toward Juno, smiling the biggest his parents had ever seen. “This is for  _ me _ ?” He asked in awe.

“Absolutely!” Peter grinned. “We’ll teach you how right now, if you’d like?”

“Yes please!!” Ben bounced up and down.

Juno and Peter laughed.

*****

“Now just  _ what  _ do you two think you’re doing?” Peter asked with a smirk.

Calista and Benzaiten froze, slowly turning around and looking at their dad with wide eyes. “Nothing…” Calista said in a quiet voice.

“Are you drawing on your Ren?” Peter put a hand on his hip and tilted his head.

“M… maybe…” Ben whispered.

Peter chuckled softly. “Well, you might want to use his favorite color then.” He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a gold metallic marker, waving it back and forth. The kids gasped.

“You never let us use that marker!” Cassie stepped up to Peter, intrigue in her eyes. 

“This is a special occasion, my dears.” Peter handed his daughter the marker. “I want you to decorate his eyepatch.”

Cassie nodded, walking toward Juno, marker in her hand. With an  _ incredibly  _ light hand, she drew beautiful swirling designs on the eyepatch. She was so immersed in the drawing, that she didn’t notice when Juno’s eye was open. He was watching her, confused and drowsy. 

“Calista.” He eventually said. The girl froze, then smiled nervously. “Whatcha doin’ honey?”

“Um… drawing…” Cassie said in a tiny voice.

“On my face?”

“No!” Cassie shook her head. “Just your eyepatch…”

“What.” Juno stood up and went to a mirror. When he saw the work Cassie had done, he smiled. He couldn’t be mad, it was actually really nice. He turned to his daughter. “I love it.”

“You do? So you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you, I could never be!” Juno kissed her head. Then he looked up at Peter, who was still holding his video camera. “But you, though.  _ You  _ are in trouble Mr. Peter Nureyev-Steel. Gimme that camera!” Juno chased after his husband, who was laughing maniacally and already running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most wholesome set of anything I’ve ever written


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno feels bad, Peter’s here to help.
> 
> This one was written by my friend, Nines. They helped me come up with this whole AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> \- physical scars

“Juno, dear?” Peter softly called. “Will you come here?” Juno didn’t reply. “Juno?” Peter looked worried now, with furrowed brows. He walked out of Calista’s room, where he had just gotten her to sleep. “Juno, my lo-“ He saw Juno laying on the couch, asleep. Peter softly, sweetly smiled. He didn’t get to see Juno like this often. Juno’s nights were filled with nightmares and anxiety, almost never the calm, happy rest he had right now. Nureyev crouched down to admire Juno’s small smile. Peter pushed back Juno’s mess of curls off his forehead and kissed it softly. If anyone else would’ve seen it, they would’ve said Peter kissed him like he would break. 

Peter slipped his arms around Juno’s shoulders and under his knees. He carried Juno to their room and carefully changed him into a T-shirt. He pulled the covers up onto them. Peter laid there, watching the rise and fall of Juno’s chest. He shuffled closer to Juno and began running his fingers over the scars on Juno’s arms. Some were old, some new, but they were all beautiful to Peter. He laid there, in the silence, for an hour or two. 

Juno sat up quickly, scaring Peter. Juno yanked his arm away and stared down at the scars, tears in his eyes. Peter reached out to comfort him and Juno swept himself up and off the bed. He fumbled through his drawers for a sweater and pulled it on over his T-shirt. “Juno, my love-“ Peter began.

“I’m fine.” Juno snapped. He realized what he said and looked guilty. Peter had gotten off the bed and he moved across the room to Juno. He wrapped his arms around Juno and planted a kiss into his hair. 

“Juno, look at me.” 

Juno muttered a soft “no.” 

“Juno, please.” 

Juno slowly lifted his head and looked at Peter. “Juno, you are beautiful. Do you honestly think your scars could change my mind about that? Do you think they could make you, the love of my life, seem somehow not enough or awful to me? Because if you do, Juno, you’re wrong. I would still love you if Mars stopped spinning and every star became a Supernova. Because you’re my everything, Juno. You are every beat my heart makes, every breath I take. It’s you, Love. And nothing can change that. I will always love you, Juno Nureyev-Steel. Always.” 

Juno was wiping away tears now, his vision blurry. He leaned into Peter’s chest and they stayed like that for a long while. Then, Peter whispered in Juno’s ear. “Why don’t we get back in bed, my dear.” Juno nodded and they climbed back under the covers. 

“Hey, Nureyev?” Juno asked. “You promise you’ll never get tired of me?”

“Not after the death of a million galaxies.” 


	6. Card game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter teaches Calista how to play Rangian Street Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT COULDN’T GET ANY SOFTER, HERE I AM WITH THIS

“Hey Dad?” Calista called. 

“Yes? What is it Princess?” Peter asked, tilting his head. 

“Can you show me how to play another card game?” 

Peter smiled. “Absolutely dear. Come with me, we have a  _ lot  _ of cards to go buy.” 

“Where are you going?” Juno asked as Peter put on his shoes. He stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, dressed in a sweater, leggings, and an apron that said “Kiss the Cook”, but “Cook” was crossed out and replaced by “Detective”. Peter smiled, for he agreed with that sentiment. 

“Oh, don’t worry dear, I’m just taking Calista with me to get some cards.” Peter grabbed Juno’s scarf off of the coat rack. 

“But we already have… oh. You’re gonna teach her how to play it, aren’t you?” Juno raised an eyebrow.

“If we are thinking of the same thing, then yes.” 

“Isn’t she a little young?”

Peter chuckled, “Juno, please, she’s eleven! I was younger than that when  _ I _ learned.”

“Think she’ll understand it?” Juno straightened the collar of Peter’s jacket. 

“Well, she’s a brilliant girl, I’m sure she’ll get it.” Peter took Juno’s hand and brought it to his lips, the kiss he left tender and gentle. “We’ll be back in about half an hour.”

Juno laughed softly, “Dinner’ll be ready by the time you get back, so don’t buy any takeout, okay?”

“Of course, dear.” Peter nodded. Juno stood on his tiptoes and kissed his husband’s cheek. Peter smiled brightly, laughing when he saw the lipstick mark Juno had left there. 

“Oh, sorry about that.” Juno grabbed a tissue and wiped the lipstick mark off.

“Don’t be,” Peter laced his fingers with Juno’s. “I think it makes me look even more endearing.”

“Yeah…” Juno sighed, soft and happy. That made Peter’s smile even brighter.

“Juno, dear! We’re home!” Peter called, kicking his shoes off.

Juno appeared around the corner. “Hey, did you two have fun?”

Cassie ran forward and hugged him, “Yeah! We bought like, a hundred packs of cards!”

“Is that so? Well, you’re going to have to wait on learning that game until after dinner.” Juno told her. “I made your favorite.”

“Yay!!” Cassie skipped into the kitchen and sat next to her brother.

“You made cake for dinner?” Peter asked, following Juno to the counter.

“No,” Juno laughed, “I made breakfast for dinner. They only get cake for dinner on their birthdays.”

After dinner, Peter set up all the cards and called the kids in. “Alright, so the game is called Rangian Street Poker. It is a game where you share secrets. Whoever wins a hand gets their question answered.”

“Can I try first?” Cassie asked, grinning with excitement. 

“Of course you can darling!” Peter explained the rules to her. “Ready?”

“I think so.” Cassie nodded. 

“I’ll ask a question first. Who ate the last cookie?”

“Ummm, how about… what should I get Ren for his birthday?” 

Peter laughed softly, “I accept, let’s play.”

The game Juno had watched Peter play with Brock Engstrom, what felt like a lifetime ago, was much faster than this. But he guessed that since this was only Cassie’s first time playing, that it would take her a while to get it. Eventually, it was the end of the round, and Peter said to reveal. Juno didn’t understand the hands, but Peter tore his cards.

“Did I win?” Cassie asked, confused. 

“Nope. The winner always tears their hand, and I won.” Peter smirked, “now fess up, missy. Who took the last cookie in the jar?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t take it, if that’s what you’re asking.” Cassie tilted her head.

“Hm… I was certain it was you… and I already asked Ben…” Peter turned to his wife. “Hm.”

Juno smiled slightly. “What?”

“You took my last cookie, didn’t you?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Juno crossed his arms.

“Aaaand, there’s my answer.” Peter sighed indignantly. “You owe me more cookies.”

“I’ve got something even better.” Juno smirked, lacing a hand with Peter’s.

“Oh? And what might  _ that _ be?” Peter asking, leaning into Juno with a mischievous grin.

“You’ll have to find out later…” Juno gestured to the kids the two had forgotten were there.

Peter cleared his throat, his face flushing at Juno’s implications. “Yes. Right.”

“Hey Dad, can I try again? I think I’ve got it this time?” Cassie asked.

“Of course. You ask a question first this time.” Peter nodded.

“Alright uh…” Cassie bit her lip. “How did you and Ren meet?” 

“Aww, that’s really sweet that you wanna know that.” Juno smiled. 

“I’ll counter with… who is your favorite of your aunts and uncle?” Peter knew the answer, but he decided to humor her.

“That works, let’s play.” Cassie grinned. 

Again, cards passed across the table. Juno and Ben still didn’t understand. This round was faster, for sure. When the round ended, Peter again said to reveal, and frowned.

“Calista, you beat me.” He said in awe. 

“I did?” She gasped. Then she smiled, tearing the two cards in her hand. “So that means we get a story?”

Juno nodded, “absolutely, now come here.”

The four got up from the table and sat on the couch together, the kids curled up in their parent’s arms.

“Do you want to start, dear? You are quite the storyteller, after all.” Peter asked his wife.

Juno nodded. “Well.. let’s see. Thirteen years ago, I was a private eye, and I had just gotten a case to investigate the murder of Creases Kanagawa. My friend, Sasha Wire, called and told me that they were sending over an agent to help me. And in walked your dad as I tried to escape out the window…”


	7. Aunt Aurinko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy is angry and Calista cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is sad, I’m sorry lol

“Of all the things you could’ve done, this is by far the worst!” Shouted Buddy Aurinko. Her eyes were flaring with anger, and her hair looked brighter red than normal. 

“Buddy.. I-I’m sorry…” Calista’s voice was impossibly quiet. 

“Well you should be. You have done several cons, so what in the world possessed you to do  _ this?! _ ” Buddy slammed her fist on the table. Everyone sitting there flinched. Even  _ Jet _ . 

“Bud, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh? She’s just a kid.” Vespa stood up next to her wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Buddy looked at her, trying not to snap at her wife. “Vespa, dear, stay out of this please.” Vespa nodded, sitting back down. 

Buddy turned her attention back to Calista, “I always thought you were capable, then you bring me this mess of a job _.  _ Calista, I thought you were  _ better _ .”

Tears welled in Calista’s eyes. She stood up quickly, not noticing that her chair had toppled to the floor. Without saying a word, she ran to her room, her tears flowing down her cheek and into her hair. The crew heard a door slam shut and they all looked at Buddy. 

Peter looked down at his son. “Ben, you might want to go check on your sister.” Ben nodded, following after Calista. Peter’s fiery eyes raised to Buddy Aurinko. “How dare you speak to my daughter that way.”

“It was her first goddamn solo mission, did you really expect her to be perfect?” Juno demanded.

“I am aware of that, Juno, but that does not excuse her from completely failing the mission.” Buddy sat shakily, feeling suddenly guilty. “Perhaps I was too harsh…”

“You were.” Jet nodded. “Buddy, I have never seen you this angry before.”

“I expected better of her, Jet. She’s brilliant, and we all know it.” Buddy sighed. 

“Yeah, but Captain A, she is still only eleven.” Rita looked almost about as upset as Calista had been. 

“I suppose you’re right, Rita.” Buddy stood back up. “I’m going to go apologize.”   
  


*****

A soft knock came at the door. “Calista, it’s Buddy.”

“Go away.” Calista wanted to yell, but she kept it in.

“I know you’re angry, darling, but I’m here to apologize.”

Calista shook her head, even though Buddy couldn’t see her. “Fine. It’s unlocked.”

Buddy opened the door and sat down with her. “Oh, darling, come here.” She opened her arms and hugged Calista. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know,” Calista sniffled. 

“But that does not mean I am sorry for what I said. I am aware that I was harsh, but you needed to hear it. Calista, you’re going to work for someone someday, and if they yell at you for making a mistake, they will not take it back. Perhaps they may even be more harsh than me.” Buddy smiled a little, “I’m just trying to prepare you darling.” 

“I know you are, that’s not why I’m upset.” Calista looked up at her. “I’m upset because I disappointed you.”

“You didn’t disappoint me. I just set my expectations far too high.” Buddy stroked the girl's hair. 

“So are we okay?” Calista asked.

“Definitely. Now, come along, we’re going to make a new plan.” Buddy offered her hand, and the two went back to the kitchen of the Carte Blanche.


End file.
